PROJECT SUMMARY Moffitt Cancer Center Administration includes the Research Executive Committee (REX), Scientific Leadership Committee (SLC), and Research Administration. REX establishes the overall scientific direction of the Center through strategic planning investment, evaluation, and nimble, coordinated activities that take advantage of unique opportunities or that address problems. Research Administration operationalizes and supports this vision. REX members include the Center Director and the six Associate Center Directors (ACDs) of Basic, Clinical, Population, and Translational Sciences; Education & Training; and Research Administration. This committee meets weekly for one and a half to two hours. This frequency ensures that activities related to recruitment, research development (including the Grant Review Committee, GRC), planning, space, academic affairs, and policy are rapidly addressed, while fostering a highly collaborative and integrated culture. The REX members are all highly productive scientists and leaders; collectively they have more than 110 years of Cancer Center leadership experience. SLC includes REX plus Program Leaders and Center of Excellence (transdisciplinary interest groups) Leaders. This group advises the Director and REX, with subcommittees for shared resources (Core Leadership Committee, CLC), member evaluation (Membership Committee, MC), clinical science (Clinical Research Action Committee, CRAC), and technology transfer/development (Innovation & Technology Committee, ITC). CCSG Research Administration is composed of 68 (only 2.6 FTE requested) staff members that support Moffitt's 142 Members, 698 other staff, and 13 shared resources. Reporting to the ACD of Research Administration, the administrative unit includes three Senior Directors, five Directors, four Managers, and their teams. Administration assists the Center Director in the ongoing research strategic planning and evaluation process; regular member and staff communications; faculty recruitment; shared resource oversight, including chargebacks, performance review, and user satisfaction; managing the $145 million annual budget, including philanthropic funds; awarding and monitoring more than $2 million in annual institutionally-supported developmental awards; managing and implementing MCC policies for 333,000-sf of dedicated research space; conducting the quarterly membership review and monitoring process; and arranging and documenting approximately 150 Center meetings and retreats per year. The current budget requests for Senior Leadership and Administration are $174,034 (9% of CCSG budget) and $153,888 (8% of CCSG budget), respectively. Collectively this represents less than 0.3% of the overall institutional research budget.